In existing solutions, the connection between a rear propeller shaft universal joint and an axle drive journal is effected via a flange connection. In such an embodiment, it cannot be avoided that tolerances are added up as a result of out-of-round conditions of the flange relative to the axle drive journal, out-of-round joint conditions and the fit between the universal joint and the flange.
The installation space of modern motor vehicles is subjected to greater and greater restrictions. This also applies to the installation space available for the driveline. At the same time, the requirements to be met by the driveline mounted in the motor vehicle become more and more stringent with respect to out-of-balance tolerances. Out-of-balance as calculated is the product of mass and distance between the center of gravity and the respective rotational axis.